Promised Love
by Chi.Z.B
Summary: Naruto is buried under a heap of books when he meets Sasuke. Poem fic. Oneshot. AU. Romance/Angst. Warnings: Slash, Character Death, Rating-M.


**This is my first poem fic. Be nice and review?**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights at all to Naruto.**

* * *

I was strolling through the library  
Looking for '_How to Forget',  
_The book that would answer my problems  
Of ignoring fan-girls I've never met.

Cutting off the soft shuffle of my shoes  
Was a terribly painful and sudden sound  
Of books tumbling off their shelves  
And hitting something…but not the ground.

I rounded the corner to investigate.  
_What happened?_ was all I thought.  
And there on the floor, in a tangle of books,  
One hot angel had been caught.

"Damn it all," he cursed loudly,  
Not caring in the least he shouldn't shout.  
I smirked as I came forward,  
'Need a hand?' I asked, holding mine out.

His hair was bright yellow, a halo of gold,  
And his skin was tanned and ethereal.  
And what struck me most were not lean muscles, or his voice,  
But his eyes, sky blue flecked with teal.

His eyes now bore into mine,  
Not hiding the hesitant doubt.  
But then he grinned and grabbed my hand,  
'I'm Naruto. Want to go out?'

And so began our adventures.  
The gay 16-year-olds, inseparable friends.  
Of course, we were more than that,  
And where we turn 18, the story truly begins.

It's his eighteenth birthday, a truly great night,  
'But I want it quiet,' he says.  
We're both thinking the same thing, we've waited enough,  
We'll know each other in intimate ways.

My hands roam his body, loving his skin,  
While my mouth and his engage.  
His hands grip my hair, and he pushes his hips,  
And makes me groan; now I cannot wait.

Pants are discarded; they lie on the floor,  
Now it's nothing but skin against skin.  
He sucks on my fingers, moaning as he is prepared,  
And I try to remember, 'Not much longer,' I will soon take him.

And take him I do, with a cry and a plunge,  
Then trembling as I let him adjust,  
He smiles softly and nods, urging me on,  
His beautiful blue eyes clouded with lust.

I move my hips against him, loving the heat,  
And then he moves to meet me.  
The friction is killing, it feels so amazing,  
And then suddenly, white is all I see.

I cry out his name, he cries out mine,  
And then I can't help feeling complete.  
'I love you,' I whisper, holding him tight,  
And those blue pools overflow joyfully as he repeats.

Twenty years later, I'm working late,  
When a call comes in, ringing loud.  
'Mr. Uchiha, there's been an accident,'  
And the phone simply drops to the ground.

Sirens are screaming and officers are talking,  
As my car screeches to a stop nearby.  
I look through the fog for Naruto, when  
'Mr. Uzumaki's husband?' a man sighs.

'Tell me where the hell he is,' I hiss,  
And the man shivers under my cold gaze.  
'Come with me, sir,' he turns and moves,  
And I'm terrified as I follow through the haze.

Lying motionless on the road, his body bloody and bruised,  
My blue-eyed angel is sprawled.  
A strangled 'No!' escapes my lips,  
I fall to my knees, and I weep as toward him I crawl.

The funeral is small, just our parents and I,  
And when it's over, my heart suddenly dies.  
A stutter and a halt, and I fall over the fresh ground,  
Where deep down Naruto's body now lies.

And so ends the story of two true lovers,  
Together even in death.  
Watching over others from our vantage in the heavens,  
And we know: It's not over yet.

* * *

**A/N: So...how was it? It took me about an hour to write this, just so you know.**

**See that little green button down there, that says "Review"? Yeah, well, click it and say a few nice words, and then you'll feel all warm and fuzzy inside! It's a nice feeling knowing you've made someone else happy. **

**-_-**

**I realize, me having killed Naruto and Sasuke, it is rather ironic that I want you to feel happy. But I couldn't very well promise you brownies and pixie dust, could I? You'd hate me when it didn't come popping out of your screen.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
